


The Miami Job

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Competence Kink, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: <i>Burn Notice/Leverage, Michael/Eliot(/Quinn), competence is sexy.</i><br/>at comment-fic on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miami Job

"I'll go in as a rival bounty hunter with info that that he needs. We'll convince him that there's a threat on the docks and he'll send most of his guards there. Then we convince him that--"

"Why don't you just distract him and we'll take out the guards and get the hostage?" Quinn said.

"Because we don't want to get shot by his eleven guys," Michael said sarcastically. He really didn't enjoy it when people second-guessed his plans.

Eliot and Quinn looked at each other.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Quinn said to Eliot.

Eliot chuckled.

Michael sighed. These friends of Sam's were kind of a pain in the ass.

\--

Michael eventually agreed to their plan -- Sam vouched for them, and they did have a point that Michael's plan would take more time than the hostage likely had. But he was mentally calculating all the possible ways he might try to save those two once everything went to hell.

Instead, Michael had barely started smoothtalking the leader when he heard a few seconds of noise followed by... silence. And a very strange absence of gunfire.

The leader of course got suspicious and turned his gun on Michael, but Michael had his surprised and innocent act down cold. He talked them down and convinced them to get to the hostage before whoever was attacking did.

They went into the back cabin, where they all found no hostage -- just 6 men tied up and unconscious on the floor (Michael flawlessly acted surprised and panicked, if he did say so himself). They ran outside, where they were promptly ambushed by Quinn and Eliot, who managed to take down the rest without a single shot fired. Michael managed to punch the leader out, but by the time he was done, Eliot and Quinn were standing there, surveying the area. Michael had seen them work, the sheer speed of their limbs, the efficiency of every motion, and it was hard to reconcile the two smartass jerks with the sheer brilliance, the grace, he had just seen.

They got the hostage then, who was more shaken than Michael was used to, but - to Michael's surprise -- Eliot's calm kindness set him at ease.

All in all, the two had more than lived up to their reputation.

\--

They went out for drinks at a hotel bar to celebrate, and it wasn't hard to miss that Eliot and Quinn were planning to get a hotel room to celebrate. It was little things: the way Quinn's hand rested a little too easy on Eliot's back for them to be just friends, the quick looks between the two men.

Michael drank with them, listened to their stories and told a few of his own, but eventually he knew that the two would want some time on their own.

But when he tried to take his leave, Quinn said, "So that was pretty good. Working with someone who can handle himself."

"Top-notch grifter and hitter both," Eliot said, nodding, "We didn't have to worry about you. That was..."

"Hot," Quinn said, giving Michael a dirty smirk. 

Eliot was just staring at Michael, his face neutral: _What are you going to do about it?_

Michael took a long sip of his beer. "Yeah. Watching you two work was... everything I've heard."

Quinn grinned at Eliot. "Told you we got him all hot and bothered," he said, and Eliot smiled.

"We got a room on the second floor," Eliot said definitively as he got up and started walking to the stairway, Quinn right behind him.

Michael followed. He knew a good plan when he heard it.


End file.
